Come as You Are
Come as You Are is the second studio album by American singer-songwriter Sherlyn O'Sullivan. It was released on July 6, 2010 through Hear Music. The album was recorded together her debut self-titled debut album (2009), and produced by Zach Ziskin, Matt Beckley, Colin Wolfe, Jon Levine, and John Shanks. Musically, it combines elements of pop and a few songs featuring strong elements from pop rock, pop-dance, soul and R&B, with lyrics containing with various O'Sullivan's personal feelings. The album was praised by critics for its production from music critics, and O'Sullivan's vocal performance. The album was a commercial success, topped the charts in many than 18 countries, incluiding in Australia, Canada, Japan, Spain and the United Kingdom. In the United States, it sold 317,000 units during its opening week, and became the second world's best-selling album of the year for 2010, with 9.1 million copies sold within the year, including 3.8 million copies in United States. In January 2017, the album was certified six times platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for shipments exceeding 6 million copies. As May 2017, the album has sold over 20 million copies worldwide, becoming one of the best-selling albums of all time, and the fourth best-selling album by a teenage solo artist, only behind Britney Spears's first two albums and own O'Sullivan second album. At 52nd Annual Grammy Awards, she becoming youngest artist to be nominated for Album of the Year, Best Pop Vocal Album, Song of the Year, and Best Female Pop Vocal Performance at same night, and resulted Best Pop Vocal Album, and Best Female Pop Vocal Performance winner. The album was ranked on the Billboard list "Greatest Billboard 200 Album of All Time" at number ninety and number twenty-five on the Rolling Stones' "100 Best Debut Albums of All Time" ranked. Six single was released from the album— the lead single from the album "Come as You Are", peaked top five in many countries, second albums's single "Good Hearts Can Huts Too topping the charts in twenty-one countries including the United States, Australia, Canada, and the United Kingdom, became youngest female artist to have a number one on the Billboard Hot 100 since 1987, "Subsequent Love", achieved similar success reaching the top five in multiple countries, while "Try" have a moderate success, and "It's OK! (Even If It's Not Alright)", became her third top three in the United States, and worldwide success. The sixth and final single from the album, "Running Away" have a moderate on the worldwide charts. The album was supported with several Starbucks promotional appearances, an mall tour, and later on her debut concert tour, the Come as You Are Tour. Track listing Come as You Are – Standard edition #"Come as You Are" – 3:08 #"Good Hearts Can Hurts Too" – 3:21 #"Trouble"– 3:39 #"In Another Life" – 3:22 #"Try" – 3:27 #"Subsequent Love" – 3:46 # "Running Away" – 3:51 # "When You Call Me " – 3:22 #"It's OK! (Even If It's Not Alright)" – 3:28 # "Gypsy Woman" – 3:16 # "Anytime"– 3:41 #"In God's Hands" – 3:22 # "Lonely"– 3:22 Come as You Are – Deluxe edition edition (bonus track) #"I'm Gone" – 3:53 #"She's Everything" – 3:22 #"My Way" – 4:17 Come as You Are – Germany edition bonus tracks (bonus track) #"Thinking of You" – 3:32 Sherlyn O'Sullivan – Japanese edition bonus tracks (bonus track) # "Like A Star" – 3:25 # "He Ain't You" (Acoustic) – 3:42 # "Subsequent Love" (XLC remix )– 3:57 Singles 'Charts' Weekly charts Year-end charts 'Certifications'